


Ámbar

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para alguien como él era increíble la mera idea de dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella. Fue así que comenzó la cacería, la más interesante para Sanji en toda su vida. Sabía lo insistente que podía ser y que, pese a todos los desprecios vividos, seguía firme contra viento y marea. Le había sorprendido conocer ese lado y no entendía cómo podía tener tanta mala suerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ámbar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yorunotenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorunotenshi/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : One Piece no me pertenece. Este fic es hecho sin fines de lucro por y para fans.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 017. Ciudad de bajas pasiones [Fandom Insano]
> 
>  **Extensión** : 5207 palabras.
> 
>  **Nota** : Se lo había prometido en un meme a Yorunotenshii hace (no exagero, es real) más de un año… tardé, pero como hoy es tu cumpleaños*, Yoru ^^, aquí está. Espero que lo encuentres, porque a decir verdad desde hace un año, también, que no sé nada de ti.
> 
> *(Aunque el fic figure publicado el 14 [no quise cambiarle la fecha] lo subí primero en ff.net ayer).

Una mosca sobrevolaba, ya emborrachada de néctar, sobre una gota seca de algún licor; el humo de mil cigarrillos los envolvía y una cortina espesa de neblina poblaba el rudimentario bar. Dejó caer la ceniza al suelo y estiró la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos con lentitud y sutileza.

Zoro lo espió por el rabillo del ojo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos que aferraban con dejadez la última botella que habían podido comprar entre los dos. Los intereses de Nami habían golpeado duro y los Mugiwara no tenían más opciones que aunar gastos para paliar la escasez del vil metal. Uno buscando alcohol, el otro buscando mujeres, y un lugar en común. Lo cierto es que pocas damas se atrevían a entrar a un tugurio semejante.

La mosca siguió danzando hasta que un ruido seco puso fin a su vida. Sanji despertó de su sopor y miró al espadachín, quien seguía con la palma de la mano sobre la mesa como si estuviera jugando a algún juego de cartas pirata y burdo. Arrojó la colilla dentro del vaso y bostezó. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a proponer la vuelta, aunque tampoco ninguno de los dos demostraba estar en exceso entusiasmado con la idea de permanecer allí.

Sanji no se iría de allí sin el espadachín, se lo había prometido a su adorada navegante. Y Zoro podía estar en los bares horas, días, semanas si nada aparecía en su camino con el suficiente poder de llamarle la atención o si su capitán no daba la orden.

Un grupo nuevo de piratas, quizás la tripulación entera, entró al bar; detrás de ellos, dos damas los seguían sin ser parte del grupo. Como protocolo Sanji les regaló una sonrisa que, para su sorpresa, fue correspondida. Sin embargo el vapuleado cocinero reparó de inmediato en que los luceros de las damas bailaban de emoción por el otro hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa junto a él, quien permanecía a la espera de que algo extraordinario ocurriera en el mundo. Alguna explosión, algún ataque imprevisto, algún aviso de que se mantenía despierto de su sopor etílico.

La música del bar había pasado inadvertida para los dos desde hacía al menos tres cuarto de horas, pero en ese momento, si estuvieran en alguna película, el suave sonido del jazz los hubiera arrullado.

—Ey, marimo…

—Señor marimo para ti, cejitas de mujer.

—Son dos —continuó, no era momento para caer en las pullas de siempre, la diosa de la fortuna parecía querer sonreírles, y poco le importaba que las chicas estuvieran encantadas con el legendario ex Cazador de Piratas; se conformaba con la menos linda, solo porque las dos eran lindas. —Que son dos, marimo —le jaló del brazo, para hacerle volver en sí.

Zoro miró con desgana hacia donde las mujeres estaban sentadas, cerca de la barra y cuchicheando entre ellas en ese lenguaje no terrenal que siempre hechiza a los hombres. _¿Está hablando de mí? ¿Qué dirá? Porque es evidente que está hablando de mí. Me mira. ¿Le gusto?_ Pero Zoro, que estaba más allá del bien y del mal, del alfa y el omega, chasqueó la lengua en un gesto despreciativo y volvió a su posición habitual.

—Son bonitas — distinguió el cocinero, como si ese pobre argumento fuera en verdad convincente o capaz de despertar del letargo a alguien que parecía estar muerto por dentro. No entendía como a Zoro no se le movía un pelo cuando era evidente que esas sonrisas y morisquetas femeninas, _oh_ , tan maravillosas y agraciadas, iban hacia él.

—Ve tú…

—Oh, me encantaría quedarme con las dos —murmuró en voz baja, incapaz de reprimir la carcajada lastimosa al revelar el meollo del asunto—, pero es evidente que no habrá trato si no estás tú en la ecuación —Lo miró, como si con los ojos le estuviera diciendo: "Se buen amigo, ¡olvídate de todas las ofensas! Seamos compañeros y trabajemos en equipo".

—No tengo ganas.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Zoro? —frunció el ceño, para alguien como él era increíble la mera idea de dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella—¿Eres gay o qué?

Zoro dio un sorbo a la botella y volvió a ocupar su posición. Si Sanji no lo conociera como había aprendido a hacerlo, se hubiera quedado con la duda o con la ligera sensación de que a Zoro simplemente no le apetecía establecer ese tipo de contacto con la gente, al menos no ese día y sin una katana de por medio. Sin embargo lo conocía lo suficiente para interpretar sus silencios, los ligeros gestos en la imperturbabilidad de su rostro.

Alzó las cejas y suspiró.

—Es cosa tuya, espadachín… pero déjame decirte que eres un mal _nakama_ , no te costaría nada hacerte el simpático hasta que una de las dos muerda el gran y jugoso anzuelo de Sanji —miró a las chicas que parecían haberse cansado de la lentitud de los dos muchachos, y ahora estaban concentradas entre ellas, hablando con seriedad.

—Lo lamento, pero a esta altura de la noche todavía conservo un poco de amor propio. No me gusta rogar por migajas —miró a las chicas en cuestión—¿No te das cuenta? —arqueó las cejas, sin dejar de estudiarlas—Desde aquí… huelen como lo hace Nami.

—¿Qué…? —La oración completa hubiera sido "qué pretendes decir con eso" pero Zoro lo interrumpió en el acto, espantando con una mano el humo penetrante de un nuevo cigarrillo.

—No tenemos dinero.

—No creo que…

—Míralas bien, ¿parecen mujeres piratas?

Sanji se hundió en la silla. Claro, debía dejar de ser tan ingenuo en el terreno amoroso. Ninguna mujer "santa" pararía en una isla como aquella sin tener intereses de por medio. Allí se estaba por negocios, en la mayoría de los casos. Y las mujeres que no eran parte de una tripulación, bueno, sencillamente se ganaban la vida alquilando su cuerpo. Por su honor de gigoló decidió rebatir esa suposición, en parte porque eso era más divertido que contemplar el monótono revolotear de las moscas.

—Que no parezcan mujeres piratas no las hace prostitutas. Mírala a Nami, o a Robin —replicó—ninguna de las dos lo parece.

—¿Qué _cosa_ no parecen? —terció con una media sonrisa socarrona que hirió en lo profundo el bello concepto que Sanji se había erigido sobre ellas—Les tienes demasiado amor, cocinero… pero déjame decirte que son dos harpías.

Sanji chistó, sin embargo no lo golpeó como se lo hubiera merecido de no ser Zoro porque, justamente, sabía que el espadachín las tenía en alta estima. Siendo _harpías_ inclusive. Su percepción no podía ser muy mala, porque jamás hubiera arriesgado el cuello como lo había hecho hasta entonces por ellas.

—Propongo que vayamos a probar suerte.

—Propongo que te vayas a la mierda, cocinero. ¿Qué parte de "no tengo ganas" no se entiende? —Sanji sabía ser insoportablemente insistente cuando se trataba de mujeres.

El cocinero se frotó los ojos con una mano mientras la otra descansaba en la cintura, y contó hasta cien mil millones para no golpearlo hasta el hartazgo. Necesitaba tenerlo de su lado.

—Estás arruinando una gran posibilidad, Zoro —reprochó, como si con eso pudiera conmover el impasible corazón de ese guerrero—, no todos los días aparece una mujer bonita con ganas de entablar contacto.

—Ni siquiera son bonitas.

—Ni siquiera las miraste bien —reprochó.

—No necesito mirarlas fijamente para darme cuenta.

—Tienes un serio problema en la cabeza —comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor y, _oh no_ , no le iba a rogar a Zoro si eso era lo que el infeliz esperaba—Llevamos meses en altamar, y no pienso dejar pasar una oportunidad así…

—Pues bien, ve tú… yo no te estoy diciendo que no vayas, imbécil.

Sanji se puso de pie, sin dejar de mirar con ira a quien decía llamarse _nakama_. En su orgullo no quería admitir que necesitaba a Zoro para triunfar en esa batalla. Sin embargo no tardó demasiado en volver a sentarse. Las muchachas en cuestión habían desaparecido, como un espejismo. Quizás lo había sido: producto del alcohol y la abstinencia.

—Más vale que tengas dinero.

—¿Para qué?

—No me voy a ir de esta isla sin concretar con alguna mujer. Hazte responsable —increpó de mala manera.

—No tengo dinero para que tú te vayas de putas, y aunque lo tuviera tampoco te lo daría…

La pierna de Sanji empezó a moverse con nerviosismo, mientras jugaba con el encendedor haciéndolo chispear. Sentía una presión en la boca del estómago y unas cosquillas en la parte baja, su cabeza trabajaba a todo motor, la idea se le había alojado allí, en su mente y en su entrepierna, desde hacia tanto tiempo que le daba miedo reconocerlo, pero no fue hasta ese momento que sintió todo el peso del entorno.

—Me has arruinado la noche, genial, fue una pésima idea venir contigo —espetó el espadachín poniéndose de pie y distrayéndolo de sus quimeras.

—Ey, ¿adónde vas? —Sanji lo imitó, siguiéndole detrás—¿Y de qué noche hablas? Ni que fuera magnifica, marimo. ¿Así son todas tus noches? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Por extraño que te suene —lo tomó de la solapa del traje, acercando tanto su rostro al de Sanji que este pudo sentir el olor agrio que despedía su aliento—Sí… así son todas mis noches, _magníficas_. ¿Algún problema, cocinero pervertido?

Lo soltó y siguió caminando; el sendero que conducía hacia el Thousand Sunny estaba oculto por la maleza, no era de extrañar que alguien como Zoro tomara el camino equivocado.

—¡Y deja de seguirme!

—¡Que no es por ahí, idiota! Además Nami me dijo…

—Y tú haces todo lo que te dice Nami, ¿cierto?

Sanji arqueó una ceja y guardó las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Aquello había sonado amenazador, no porque viniera de Zoro. Había aprendido a perderle el miedo desde el primer segundo en el que lo conoció, aunque nunca el respeto por quién era.

—Sí, ¿algún problema? —contestó, emulando las palabras que le hubiera dedicado pocos minutos atrás. Zoro tampoco contestó a esa pulla, porque sí, ese era el gran problema entre ellos.

—No necesito niñera. Así que aléjate de mí.

—No, no me alejaré hasta que tus mugrosos pies llenos de hongos malolientes estén en la cubierta del Sunny.

—Aléjate —deletreó, dando la vuelta y tratando de lucir intimidante, olvidando por un breve instante que eso no funcionaba con Sanji. Podía funcionar con los enemigos, o con Chopper o con Usopp, pero no con Sanji.

—No, además me debes una noche de sexo.

—¡¿Qué?! —el grito de Zoro despertó a los pájaros que, confundidos, montaron vuelo en la espesura de la selva y la cerrazón de la noche.

—Lo que oíste.

Zoro pareció aplacarse con esas palabras, pestañeó confundido; bajo la luz de la luna Sanji pudo ver su desconcierto, ese gesto le ayudó a reparar en sus propias palabras.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —fue su turno de pestañear desconcertado—No me digas que…

—¿Qué?

Sanji sonrió con socarronería, encendió un cigarrillo carcajeando despacio, hasta ir aumentando paulatinamente los decibeles y terminar riendo con ganas.

—¿Pensaste que yo…?

—No pensé nada, cocinero, sé claro y directo, me molesta la gente que da vueltas, lo sabes.

—No, es evidente que tú no piensas —contraatacó con virulencia—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero navegar por tus aguas bajas?

—No tengo dinero, ni tampoco pienso caer tan bajo.

Siguió caminando, a Sanji le costaba reaccionar. Se acarició la barba incipiente que tanto cuidaba, tratando de explicarse a sí mismo lo que había ocurrido allí. Se sentía vulnerable luego de haber transgredido sus principios, aunque solo fuera de manera mental. Sabía que con Zoro debía ser franco o en caso contrario no lograría nada, el asunto es que temía serlo para terminar cayendo en una sucia trampa. No, no… Zoro no era esa clase de persona, no se reiría y…

—¡Zoro! —corrió para darle alcance antes de perderlo de vista. Se situó a su lado y empezó a hablar, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo—Digamos, fue un malentendido, yo no me refería a eso. No es que sea gay, ni me molesta que tú lo seas —Zoro seguía mirando al frente con el ceño siempre fruncido—, y digamos que ahora tengo unas cuantas copas de más y… en fin, que he tenido muchas noches locas, que yo no cuento a la ligera porque, bueno, ¿quién no hizo cosas locas estando borracho o drogado? Y si nadie las hizo, ¡pues debería! Que no saben lo que se pierden, en fin, que algunas cosas mejor olvidarlas que recordarlas, y que otras son imposibles de recordar por mucho que uno quiera, lo sé, pero…

—Sanji.

—¿Eh?

—Cierra la puta boca.

—Pero estoy tratando de…

—¿De qué? —lo miró fijo—¿De saber si yo estaría dispuesto a ser tu ramera gratis? ¿Eh? Dime cocinero, te mueres de la curiosidad, ¿verdad? —sonrió con vileza—Bueno, déjame decirte que te vas a quedar con la duda. Y aún más con las ganas.

—Z-Zoro… eres… —miró hacia los costados como buscando algo o alguien que le explicara una situación que no terminaba de asimilar. Sentía que estaba pasando por un momento muy bochornoso en su vida, pero ¿qué le hacía uno más entre tantos?—¡Eres un hijo de puta, estoy tratando de…! —Pero Zoro no lo escuchó, ya había divisado el Sunny y el ruido de las olas chocando contra el casco era una melodía casi ensordecedora—… tratando de decirte que me gustas, pese a que seas un pirata hediondo, un hombre con pene —continuó—¡Y un gran imécil! ¡Eres un imbécil, marimo! ¡Si hubiera un concurso de imbéciles, perderías por imbécil! ¡Y te coronarias rey de los marimos imbéciles! —agarró una piedra y la arrojó a la gran nada, como si eso fuera suficiente para detenerlo o como si con ese simple gesto pudiera desahogar esa gran frustración que sentía; porque eso tampoco lo iba a reconocer, pero lo cierto es que la duda no lo dejaría en paz. De las ganas, mejor no hablar.

Fue así que comenzó la cacería, la más interesante para Sanji en toda su vida. No obstante esa cacería no duró demasiado, solo porque Zoro no lo quiso así. La noche posterior a esa fatídica, el cocinero había subido al observatorio, invadiendo su espacio personal con ese sutil aroma a comida marítima que desprendía su ropa. Traía consigo una bandeja con un trago.

—¿Qué es esto cocinero?

—Esto —señaló la copa—… un vaso, lo de abajo, es una bandeja.

—No te hagas el idiota, no me gustan tus jueguitos —había estado todo el día comportándose extraño con él.

Había sido sutil, de tal manera que aquellas atenciones lograran pasar desapercibidas hasta para alguien tan perspicaz como Robin. Eran mínimos detalles que, en cambio, no pasaron desapercibidos para el espadachín. Se secó el sudor y tomó el vaso de mala manera para beber todo de un trago y dejarlo en su lugar. Aunque estaba delicioso, no pensaba soltar el cumplido.

—Las gracias son gratis.

—No sé qué buscas con todo esto, pero desaparece de mi vista…

—No te confundas marimo, simplemente quiero emborracharte para ver si así es más fácil follarte. Nada de juegos, solo sexo duro y parejo. Lo que acabas de tomar tiene suficiente graduación alcohólica para tumbar a un gigante de Elbaf.

Zoro tuvo que darle crédito por la cuota de sinceridad en alguien que solía dar demasiadas vueltas para admitir algo tan sencillo como que pretendía aquello. Encima reía de esa manera, tan sensual.

—Me fastidia.

—¿Qué, que busque seducirte?

—No soy una de tus chicas —tomó la enorme pesa sin dejar de mirarlo con furia e intensidad.

—Deberías sentirte halagado entonces —dejó la bandeja sobre la superficie redondeada que hacía de mesa y lo miró con el ceño fruncido—, eres el primer hombre que busco seducir.

—No me hagas reír —se burló, dejando caer la pesa con cuidado. No le sería fácil ignorar la presencia del cocinero y entrenar en paz.

—Te lo digo en serio, esta vez estoy siendo sincero.

—Sí, claro, y de golpe, de un día para el otro, tienes un interés en mí. Uno que jamás, ni en mil años, hubiera llegado yo a suponer… ¿y hoy, justo hoy, debo creérmelo? No nací ayer, Sanji.

—No jugaría con algo así —lo miró sorprendido, como si le doliera que Zoro lo creyera capaz de ello.

—No te creo. Ahora déjame entrenar en paz.

—Maldición, Zoro —suspiró, una sonrisa se fue plasmando con lentitud en su cara que contrastaba con su ceño fruncido y furioso—¿No me conoces? ¿No sabes lo mucho que me gustan los desafíos de esta clase?

—¿Me estás retando a algún duelo?

—Pero no con la clase de katana que piensas.

—Cocinero pervertido.

—¿Quién me iba a decir… —carcajeó, sin ánimos de ofenderlo, pero realmente divertido con el revés— que Zoro sería tan, pero tan difícil de conquistar? Oh, marimo, si te presentas como un desafío, sabes muy bien que yo no me rindo fácilmente —asintió, mientras tomaba la bandeja para volver a la cocina.

Zoro se quedó con aquellas palabras, ¡vaya que todos sabían en la tripulación lo insistente que sabía ser Sanji! ¿Cuántos años llevaban navegando? Y pese a todos los desprecios vividos, Sanji seguía firme, contra viento y marea, en pos de conquistar a sus chicas.

No, no lo creía capaz. Por el sencillo motivo de que era un hombre, y encima Zoro Roronoa, el _marimo_ para él. ¿Qué clase de retorcido fetiche había adquirido para con él? Que se la cascara o se pagara una puta, pero que a él lo dejase en paz.

Que lo dejase en paz…

Santo cielo, sabía que eso no sería posible. No hasta que… hasta que le diera con el gusto. Un gusto compartido. Eso jamás se lo había negado a sí mismo desde que lo había conocido.

Fue divertido mientras duró, una pobre semana en la que Zoro se sintió como de seguro debían sentirse Robin y Nami. Por momentos no sabía si le causaba gracia o pena la situación del cocinero, porque notaba que este trataba de lidiar con su interés y, al mismo tiempo, mantener intacta su reputación heterosexual.

Le había sorprendido conocer ese lado de Sanji, detallista, meticuloso, sagaz y embaucador. Sabía seducirlo, sin que nadie más, aparte de ellos dos, lo supiera. Una sonrisa, una acotación al paso, un gesto de atención para con él… un ligero roce cuando nadie miraba.

Hasta ese momento no había entendido cómo Sanji podía tener tanta mala suerte con las mujeres. Era baboso con ellas, eso era cierto, sin embargo con él era sutil, y esa sutileza realzaba más sus actos, volviéndolos seductores a niveles insospechados por Sanji.

Si supiera…

Si supiera que esa era la clave, su suerte con las mujeres cambiaría drásticamente; sin embargo era evidente que el cocinero la desconocía y por supuesto que Zoro no iba a develársela. _Lo tenía_ , sin demasiado esfuerzo. Lo había conquistado desde hacía mucho más tiempo del que podría llegar a suponer el mismo Sanji, el simple motivo por el que Zoro no había dado el brazo a torcer era porque le gustaba tener y respetar prioridades, y sucumbir ante Sanji no era una de ellas de momento; pero este se había vuelto insistente, le estaba dando una oportunidad que jamás pensó y anheló tener.

Sanji empezaba a despertar en él verdadero interés, ya no era uno por mantener una sanguinaria contienda o competir en proezas, se trataba de algo más instintivo y salvaje, una pulsación feroz que nacía desde sus entrañas, consumiéndolo de ardor. Era diferente a una batalla, pero en contradicción se le parecía bastante. Un placentero tormento que despertaba un monstruo dormido en él que clamaba por sangre, un monstruo que sabía mantenerlo a raya, pero que Sanji lograba excitar y envalentonar, incluso sin saber que tenía ese don, ese poder para con él. Y mejor que siguiera sin saberlo.

Fue una noche, como esa fatídica, que Sanji había decidido emborracharse con el alcohol del espadachín; quizás como una forma infantil y púber de vengarse por tanto desprecio. ¿Tanto desprecio? Años navegando junto a aquellas dos, _años_ de desprecio ¿e iba a sucumbir por una semana? ¿Qué tipo de demonio era Zoro para hechizarlo así? ¿Para condenarlo a esa espiral -sí, como la de sus cejas- de amar y aborrecer al mismo tiempo? ¿De maldecir y bendecir el simple placer de contemplarlo día a día? ¿De tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo por sus propios prejuicios? Era en momentos reflexivos como ese que Sanji odiaba ser Sanji.

Ahí estaba, patéticamente echado en el suelo de la cocina, abrazando una botella y balbuceando palabras inentendibles. Oh, y tan indefenso… tan a su merced. Zoro carraspeó, se había quedado bajo el dintel de la puerta analizando la situación, era evidente que del asunto debería encargarse él, aunque no tuviera ninguna obligación más que la moral que siempre les inculcaba Luffy de ser serviciales entre ellos.

Sin mediar palabras intentó rodearle la cintura para hacerse del cuerpo del cocinero. Y sin razón alguna, le resultaba menudo, pese a los músculos que adornaban su figura y que apenas se dejaban ver entre las telas de la camisa. La piel blanca, levemente nacarada por la vida bajo el sol, asomó incitante. Era evidente que ya estaba allí y que solo el espadachín no se había percatado de ello, al menos no con tanto interés como hasta entonces.

Lo apretó contra su cuerpo, sudoroso por la noche veraniega, y lo sintió arder, ¿tenía fiebre? Humedeció sus labios resecos y los apoyó sobre el cuello, aspirando el aroma narcótico de especias, sintiendo como su propia respiración se entrecortaba de placer y deseo. Un leve gemido, que más bien fue un rugido, despertó al cocinero de su sopor.

—No quiero ir al cuarto.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—Creo que sí, pero prefiero que me cargues.

La sonrisa de Sanji fue bribona, como si supiera que Zoro estaba luchando contra sus instintos, a punto de sucumbir; o como si la idea de ser ayudado por él y abusar de su bondad oculta por capas y capas de cebolla -diría Shrek- fuera lo más divertido a hacer en la monótona vida en altamar.

Sin dificultad, pero tampoco sin amabilidad, lo arrojó sobre el sillón. Era lo más cerca que tenía y sin duda mucho más cómodo que el suelo. Zoro no dijo nada respecto a su ración de alcohol saqueada; en ese momento, con un Sanji afiebrado por alcohol o por alguna enfermedad, no podía pensar con claridad.

Vio algunos botones de la camisa desabrochados y sus manos se movieron temblorosas hacia los otros, para empezar a desabrochar lo que faltaba. Había sido un movimiento involuntario. El pecho de Sanji trabaja con brío, quizás le costaba respirar, ¿estaba excitado? Colocó una mano en su frente, la temperatura era normal, _quería_ que fuera normal.

Esa misma mano bajó hasta la boca del estómago y con poca pericia, con una que mantenía alerta al cocinero, quitó de su camino el trozo de tela que le entorpecía para hacerse de su piel. Apenas abrió la camisa para palpar con los ojos cada tramo de ese cuerpo.

Sanji despertó de nuevo, sabiendo que quien buscaba tocarlo en partes tan íntimas era el espadachín. Había deslizado las manos hasta la pretina del pantalón, pero con indecisión había cambiado de destino, aferrándolo de las caderas. Lo hacía sin cuidado, era algo bruto, pero así le gustaba, porque podía sentir en cada palpada que Zoro lo deseaba en verdad. Lo curioso es que no había ido de lleno al supuesto objeto de su deseo, se había contentado con la parte más baja del vientre, a escasos centímetros de la perdición.

—Puedes aprovecharte de mí —propuso el cocinero y eso lo arruinó todo, porque Zoro volvió en sí. Lo miró y notó una mueca de dolor.

—Iré a llamar a Chopper.

—No es nada —con las pocas fuerzas que tenía lo tomó de la manga del kimono—. Sigue.

—No.

—Es ahora o nunca.

—No te ves bien, cocinero, iré a llamar Chopper —volvió a insistir.

—Es por el alcohol, mañana estaré bien —argumentó y Zoro asintió, tratando de convencerse de ello. Solo era por el alcohol—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Por qué te detienes, por qué no avanzas? —Se quejó—Es agotador ser yo quien siempre haga todo el trabajo… tú también podría poner un poco de ti para que esto funcione.

El aludido pestañeó, algo sorprendido por tanta franqueza. Dejó descansar el cuerpo sobre el afiebrado del cocinero demostrándole así cuánto lo deseaba. Su sexo endurecido se plegó a la pierna de él. Sanji alcanzó a sonreír, antes de sentir los labios y el cálido aliento del espadachín en la oreja, acariciándole con suavidad el lóbulo, estremeciéndolo de impaciencia.

La voz del espadachín sonó suave, pero al mismo tiempo subyugante y masculina. Saboreó y paladeó cada una de esas palabras, para después empezar a reír. Trató de no hacerlo, pero la carcajada nació igual. Sanji era de risa fácil, aun más estando beodo.

—No sé qué es lo que te causa gracia —apartó un poco el rostro para mirarlo con dureza.

Sanji dejó de reír y contempló el semblante del espadachín, estaba demasiado achispado para hacer un análisis profundo, su cabeza le pesaba y la sentía estallar. La novedad lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero de golpe esa posibilidad no le parecía tan descabellada como en el primer momento.

Porque Zoro había pasado la mayor parte de su vida tras un sueño obsesivo que no tenía fin, y era un hombre que mantenía prioridades. No era absurdo suponer que hasta entonces, hasta no haber conocido al _pervertido y libidinoso cocinero_ , no hubiera tenido interés en el sexo. Eso no quería decir, desde ya, que Zoro no hubiera tenido oportunidades. Solo carecía del interés que Sanji venía a exacerbar, para su desgracia.

—Bueno, pero si no sabes muy bien qué es lo que debes hacer, tan solo déjate llevar, Zoro. Es como nadar… difícil al principio, instintivo después.

—No es ese el problema, yo no dije que no me animaba —murmuró, mientras el negro de su único ojo parecían devorar cada centímetro de Sanji—. Si me dejo llevar demasiado… —negó con la cabeza—no quiero lastimarte.

—Oh, no te preocupes, marimo —bromeó—, soy un hombre muy fuerte.

—Eso no lo dudo.

Sanji sonrió, no sabía por qué, quizás producto de su borrachera, pero empezaba a experimentar un afecto especial por ese hombre, que no tenía piedad en cortar a sus enemigos, que cada dos por tres volvía al barco bañado en la sangre de sus víctimas, que era una fiera al acecho hasta para las actividades cotidianas como custodiar el Sunny. Sentir algo similar a la ternura era extravagante a más no poder, pero lo cierto es que le había nacido la necesidad de cuidarlo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. De decirle que no se preocupara, que de ahora en más él se encargaría de llenar los otros recovecos -sí, aquellos mal pensados y los que dejaba la vida- mientras él seguía tras su sueño, enceguecido, blandiendo sus tres katana. Tratando de despertar a los muertos de sus tumbas, algo tan absurdo como doloroso.

El sueño de Zoro era muy doloroso; era triste, angustiante, vacío y solitario. Y Sanji no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que Zoro no le murmuró esas sencillas palabras.

"Es que no sé muy bien qué debo hacer".

Zoro era como un niño pequeño que había sido lanzando con crueldad al mundo, que no sabe vivir, ni muchos menos paladear el placer. Una máquina de matar, en eso lo había convertido su sueño.

¿Qué hubiera sido de Zoro si Luffy no se hubiera cruzado en su camino? Pensar en ello heló al cocinero. Zoro era una gran persona, con virtudes y cualidades que no se encontraban a diario. Quizás el mismo Zoro lo sabía, quizás no, pero Luffy de cierta manera le había salvado mucho más que la vida; su completa existencia. Le había dado una senda, un camino por recorrer en donde no iría a ciegas y, sobre todo, en donde no estaría solo.

Zoro podía saber sobre muchos temas complicados de la vida, podía haber conocido el mundo y el dolor en sus múltiples facetas, pero poco y nada sabía de vivir en verdad -no solo sobrevivir a una batalla más- y ser feliz. Y ahora le decía que tenía miedo de lastimarlo, que, en pocas palabras, tenía miedo de destruir todo lo que en el Sunny se había construido. Lazos, momentos, promesas… sentimientos.

No estaba mal sentir ternura por uno de los hombres más inclemente del mundo, ¿verdad? Y lo que había comenzado casi como un juego, luego de una infructuosa caza, se estaba convirtiendo en algo tedioso y difícil de sobrellevar. No tedioso por aburrido, sino más bien porque Sanji conocía lo suficiente a Zoro como para saber que, por su sueño, todo intento suyo de aliviarle la carga sería en vano.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —Sanji no quiso ser sincero—. Pensaba.

—De eso me doy cuenta, pero… ¿en qué?

—En que yo tampoco antes había estado con un hombre.

—Dijiste que habías tenido "noches locas" —rememoró el espadachín con recelo.

—Oh, sí, pero… no de esta manera.

—¿Casi sobrio?

—Además —reconoció sin tapujos—. Vayamos despacio —se acurrucó en su pecho, como un intento de aliviar el malestar que comenzaba a ser general—, vayamos despacio, marimo —volvió a susurrar antes de dormitar.

Zoro ignoró el apodo, porque en ese contexto había sonado diferente. Aceptó en silencio la propuesta del cocinero y lo rodeó con los brazos para permitirle descansar en ellos. Como una gran muralla levantada en torno a su falsedad, en cuyo interior estaba permitido ser él, sin prejuicios.

Sin embargo a las pocas horas Zoro se vio obligado a despertar a Chopper. Aunque Sanji lo había negado, estaba enfermo. Nada de gravedad, un virus, y que se solucionó con unos cuantos días en cama que aprovechó para abusar de la bondad que de golpe sabía tener Zoro para con él.

Desde esa noche en particular no volvió a insistirle, dejó que todo fluyera con calma, compartiendo algunas noches en los brazos del otro mientras que durante el día mantenían esas reyertas habituales que les permitían liberar tensiones.

Un día cualquiera llegó el beso, luego la necesidad que sus peleas habituales ya no sabía sofocar y, más tarde, mucho más tarde, llegó el amor; pero ninguno de los dos lo reconoció de buenas a primeras, quizás porque estaban habituados a él o porque su llegada había sido muy sutil.

Un día Sanji conoció el All Blue y Zoro… Zoro seguiría detrás de su meta inalcanzable, con el consuelo de saber que tendría un lugar al cual volver, alguien esperando por él y unos brazos en los que podría descansar cuando su sueño se tornase cruel y despiadado.

Ya no había soledad en sus ojos, ni tan solo olor a sangre seca en su ropa; también se mezclaba el olor a especias, a mar, a fuego y a brazas. Con la luz de su mirada azul alumbrando su destino, lo prefería así a su sueño: Inalcanzable.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> "Un hombre con pene" WTF! Sanji? Me quedó demasiado romántico para lo que me suele gustar, pero me salió algo así que no me quejo XD Aparte hace un montón que quería jugar con eso de Zoro virgen. Si me dejara llevar por las veces que me siento conforme no publicaría nunca y hace mucho que no hacía un ZoSan y los extrañaba. Supongo que no me dejó conforme porque parece que en el barco solo están ellos dos, y me gusta retratar a todos los Mugiwara independientemente de la pareja de turno.
> 
> Aclaro algo para los que son medio papa frita como yo: el sueño de Zoro no es inalcanzable porque no pueda ser capaz de vencer a tooodo el mundo, es que todo el mundo es muy grande y siempre existiría la amenaza y la necesidad de defender el título. Espero que les haya gustado. Y si no, ya saben, se me van por el retrete XD Los quiero, aunque me maltraten psicológicamente ¡jajaja!
> 
> ¡Feliz cumple, Yoru!
> 
>  
> 
> **13 de abril de 2013**
> 
>  
> 
> Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
